The Deal is Real
by RubyFairchild
Summary: ON HOLD SORRY. Hermione Granger has no idea what she's getting into when she makes a deal with the one and only Draco Malfoy. She can't lose, because then she'll have to shower with him. In the Great Hall. Filled with lots fluff and slight lemon in the future! Just a little OC because Hermione and Draco are friends. Everything is rated T except for the lemon(s) ill give warring!


**A/N: Hello!**

**This is my FIRST story published on this site! I really hope you guys like it! Please R&R! Tell me what you think! (Good or bad;). )**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of the magical world of Harry Potter. I'm making absolutely NO profit off this fic;)

*Hermione's Point Of View*

"I don't know Draco...it seems...risky," I murmured.

"Come on, Hermione! It'll be fun. It's just a deal." Draco's eyes glistened with hope as he pleaded.

"It might just be a deal to you. But for me, if I lose, it'll be something all regret..._forever_," I whispered. It did seem like a fair deal, however. He was trying to convince me that he could magically dye the roots of Professor Snape's hair hot pink without Snape noticing. I was prepared to bet against my friend, but if lost… he requested that I showered _with him _ in the Great Hall. I don't know how he would mange to get a shower into the Great Hall, but I was trying to act like I would win...so I didn't question him. As I weighed it over in my mind it seemed that I would win...most likely.

"Deal," I said surely and stuck my hand out. Which he gladly shook and flashed me his signature grin.

"Excellent. I'll dye his hair in the morning. Shall we finish up our rounds and get into bed?" He asked. "Why are you staring at me funny…? Oh…_OH_! No. No. I meant _you_ go to _your_ bed and _I'll_ go to _my_ bed... Separately." He looked very embarrassed! It was kind of funny, so naturally I ended up laughing out loud.

"Hermione Jean Granger, that was not funny… Okay maybe it was but you know what I was trying to say," he blushed.

We finished our rounds about thirty minutes later and headed to bed…separately. I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

Washing up for bed was okay, but worry swept over me at every thought. What if I lost the bet?! What happened if I won?! We never discussed that… Oh Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?

*Draco's POV*

I couldn't help but grin as I sauntered back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oi, Malfoy! What you grinin' 'bout?" Yelled one of my nosy house mates.

"Just shut your face," I responded to the stranger. Nothing is going to ruin my mood. Not even Potty orWeasel.

At exactly midnight, I prepare to get the spell to dye Snape's hair and to actually do it. I really hope I don't get caught. Not just for the punishment part. I want… no need to win this bet.

My journey to the library was a little difficult. Mrs. Norris almost caught me!

"Oh gosh. I'm starting to sound like Hermione," I whisper to myself. "Okay Restricted Section?" I mutter the question to myself. "Okay… _Changing Form In Humans_… _16 Dangerous Potions To Brew With Spider Legs_… Ah! Changing _Hair To Blinding Colors 101_. This is perfect!" I whisper, still to myself. I flip open the dusty old book and find the best way to get Snape's hair neon pink.

*Hermione's POV*

I freeze.

_Hermione, are you hearing voices again?!_

No I couldn't be… could I?! In the Restricted Section? I peep through the shelf I'm hiding behind and spot a green robe.

_Slytherin?_

And this mysterious figure is reading Changing Hair To Blinding Colors 101.

Oh no.

_Draco_.

I can't let him see me here! I was trying to see if there was anything in the library on bets! But there's no way out... Oh Merlin.

"Hermione?" I wince knowing I've been caught, and I stuff the book I was studying inside my robe.

"Yeah?" I whisper, still behind the bookcase.

"Why are you here?!" He questions sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing...?" I say stupidly.

"Well I'm figuring out how I'm going to win this bet. Now I asked you first."

"I was studying stuff about bets-"

"In the Restricted Section? _Really_, Hermione? Go to bed. Don't worry. I got this under control." He grins

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whisper to low for him to hear.

"Hmm? What was that, Granger?"

"Just announcing I'm going to bed." And with that, I stuff the forbidden book into its place and slip Harry's Invisibility Cloak on and pass by him with the inch of space I have. If there was more room I could have escaped with out him knowing I was ever there. Too bad my luck never seems to work huh?

*Draco POV*

I can feel her brush past me, but I don't see her. Strange… I got to get that spell from her! Make my life _so_ much easier.

I probably read for another hour, until I go to practice the spell on some rats before I use it on Snape. It all goes so perfectly! The rats I found are now scurrying around the massive castle. _And they were hot pink!_ I can't wait to win this bet. It's going to be sweet.

Getting into Snape's bedroom area was no problem. Easy as pie. But whispering the spell over his sleeping body was going to be a challenge. If he woke up, my plan would be over. But it was well worth it.

"_Lumoushine pink,_" I whispered. After, I turned to creep away. I knew from experience it was going to take an hour or so. I so wish I could be there to witness it! As I'm about to cram open the door, an old sleek voice mutters, "Draco…"

**A/N:**

**Okay so how was it?! Any questions? It's a little OC but whatever. In this fic they are friends.**

**Any things you would like to see in the future? Updating Tomorrow if I get some reviews;) oh an btw ****_Lumoushine _****is ****_my _****spell that ****_I came up with so yeah... _****So I own that… I guess lol.**


End file.
